Big Bad Girl and Three Bad Dogs
by lemonichick
Summary: Cana was damn horny and she met three big bad dogs. -Oneshot. Explicit lemon. Cana x Quatro Cerberus boys. Read and Reviews!


Big Bad Girl and Three Bad Dogs

* * *

I own this fic, Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. This is Cana x Quatro Cerberus guys [Bacchus, Yaeger, Rocker]. Don't like, go back.

* * *

"Aaaahnn~! Ahhhn~! Oh yes! Faster, Bacchus!"

"… You love this, huh? Bad girl…"

"Who cares—ah! Mmh yeaah~"

"… Shit… How tight!"

"Aaah~!"

* * *

[Thirty minutes ago]

Cana opened her eyes only to see that she was surrounded in darkness. Hell. She knew that Fairy Tail had celebrated their 2nd days victories, but who knew they'd abandon her now? Cana was damn sure that her nakamas were all drunk. In Erza and Mirajane's case, they might be busy on carrying their drunken team and siblings on the way back to Fairy Tail's lodging—and judging by a deep blush on her own face, it was crystal clear that she was also drunk.

Cana sighed. This bar had been closed and this was probably in the middle of the night. She couldn't get herself out cause she knew that all the bar's doors were locked from outside.

"Damn…" she hissed slowly. "Guess I just have to sleep here tonight…" And she put herself on the table once more. As she tried to close her eyes, that day's victories—mostly Mirajane's victory—came in her mind.

"That Jenny…" suddenly she muttered to herself. "Who says she's sexy? And Mira… I'm sexy, too. Those fool guys are stupid." Cana rose from the table and sat on it. She still had a hangover, but the mighty drinker Cana still could think clearly. Slowly, she looked down at her body. "I have the same sexiness as Mira's…"

Cana moved her hands to her back and untied her bra. That poor thing fell on the floor and a pair of large boobs with red nipples came in an instant. Cana put her hands on her boobs, gently rubbed it. "My boobs are equal with Mira's…" she said.

Still not enough, Cana unleashed her belt and unzipped her pants. A sexy black T-back was also flew on the floor, revealing a semi-hairy pink pussy. "Hmph…" Cana smirked. "It's been a long time since the last time I masturbated… Can't help, eh, Cana?"

Cana looked around and saw none was there, so she grinned. She opened her legs wider, easier her access to her pussy as she played with the hair. One of her hand was groping her big tit. After done with playing around, Cana began to placed herself on the table and moaned in pleasure. She put two fingers into her semi-wet pussy and began to grope her tits wilder.

"A-ahhh… mhhh…"

The fingers thrust with faster move and Cana couldn't help but stuck her tongue outside. She was about to release her pre-cum and it was too damn fantastic.

"Mmmm… mmaah!"

There, the liquid came and poured on her fingers. Cana smirked yet panted. She wanted to enjoy this more. She wanted more and more and more—until she cum three or four times this night, but how?

Cana licked her liquid on her fingers and thrust the other fingers on her pussy. In and out. Fast. Deep. Moans again. She was about to come…

"How sexy…"

Cana blinked and awoke in a full state. She watched in pure shock as she saw Bacchus spread her legs wider and lowered his head to her entrance. "H-how… how did you get here?" she yelled in panic tone.

Bacchus smirked. "Your horny calls me here."

Cana blushed. "G-get outta here! Now!"

Bacchus raised an eyebrow. "You sure? You really are mean to your body, huh? It calls me—it needs me now. You sure you want me to leave?"

Cana stunned there, thinking. She was very shy and shocked, yet… the man has a point. He might be a pure pervert, but he was a perfect partner for a super-very-damn-heavy-yet-hard sex.

"At least, let me taste this first," said Bacchus as he lowered his head and licked Cana's pre-cum.

Cana bit her lips, but a moan escaped. "Aaaah…"

Bacchus licked his lips sexily and put her legs on the table. "Bye, then."

"WAIT!" Cana yelled. Bacchus turned back and saw her blushing harder. "C-can you… bring more guys here? You know, I—"

"Very damn super horny?"

"… Yes, can you?" she begged.

He smirked and whistled. Cana was almost jumped when two muscular men came in an instant from the back of the bar. They were all Quatro Cerberus' members: Yaeger and Rocker.

"This sexy needs some services," Bacchus announced. "Wild?"

"Fuoh!" Yaeger and Rocker yelled in unison.

Cana cursed slowly and began to put herself on the table once more. From her position, she could see Yaeger and Rocker took their clothes off. The whale-like drinker girl surprised when she saw two big dicks were coming nearer at her.

"I'll take this," Bacchus said, suddenly grabbing Cana's long legs and made his way to her pussy.

"I'll take these!" Rocker said as he groped Cana's boobs.

Cana looked at Yaeger. "Blow me," he said and gave her his large dick.

The next second, Cana was already busy on working with her triple partners.

"Aaaahhh!" Cana moaned when Bacchus licked her pussy's hair. "There… oh, there! Bit me!"

Bacchus grinned. "You're the sexiest…"He bit her clit and pinched it, making her cried louder.

Rocker buried his head against her boobs. "So damn soft!" he commented before he licked the harden nipples hardly.

"Mmhh~" Cana bit her pink lips. Badly, her words were stolen away by the mighty dick of Yaeger's. "Mmmph!"

"Oh yeah!" Yaeger cried.

Bacchus smirked at the wetness on Cana's entrance. "Already begging, eh?" He kept licking and sucking on her hole hardly and amused by the fact that Cana was enjoying it.

Rocker was busy on eating Cana's boobs. He often commented, "These are soooo wild!"

Yaeger moved his dick in and out her mouth in a rhythm. His eyes closed as he moaned, "Ahhh… Yeaah."

Fifteen minutes passed.

Cana let Yaeger's cock out and she looked at Bacchus with lust-filled eyes. "Now…." she begged him.

Bacchus smiled. "Guess you're right." He took his baggy-pants away and showed her his big cock. "Now?"

Cana was angered by this. "Now, jerk!"

Bacchus teased Cana by put his cock's head only on her. Cana protested by a sharp hiss. He chuckled and quickly jabbed her by his full length.

"Fuck!" Cana shocked. "You're... big! Oh my!"

Bacchus began to move slowly, gently introducing her with his thing.

"Mmhhhh~ there~"

"Here?" He pulled away slowly.

Cana bit her lips seductively. "Don't pull it out…~!"

He pulled it in again.

"Aaaaah~" Cana moaned again, her body was moving on its own.

Bacchus began to thrust faster.

"O-ooh yeah! Yeah~"

"Enough?"

"F-fasterrr!"

He faster his movements.

"Mmmmmh~! Aaah!"

Rocker wasted no time but pinched her nipples and kissed her chest, making her body shaking on pleasure. Yaeger was also fucked her by her boobs.

"Mmmh~ You guys awesome~!"

Bacchus smirked wider. "Faster?" he asked.

Cana nodded. "Yeaaah~!"

"Then say my name."

"B-Bacchus! Bacchus, pleaseeee!"

He fulfilled her beg.

"Aaaah~ Bacchus, fuck me mooooreee~!"

"Bacchus! Bacchus!"

"Oh~! Oh, yes more~!"

Ten minutes passed. Yaeger and Rocker pulled themselves away and let their superior dominated her himself.

Bacchus was on her, watching her sexy eyes pleaded him to move more and more. He couldn't resist and ate her lips hungrily while his cock still moving against her hot pussy's wall.

"Aaaahnn~! Ahhhn~! Oh yes! Faster, Bacchus!"

"… You love this, huh? Bad girl…"

"Who cares—ah! Mmh yeaah~"

"… Shit… How tight!"

"Aaah~!"

"Promise me one thing…"

"Any—anything…!"

"Be my woman after this."

Cana's eyes rounded, but she nodded. "Agree."

Bacchus kissed her neck lovingly. "Thanks."

"Mmmh~ I—I'm gonna cum!"

"Wait, me too…"

"Aaahh… ah… B-Bacchus!"

"Shit…"

"Now, Bacchus, now!"

"FUCK!"

And their liquids poured together.

Cana panted and Bacchus rested his body on her. "Damn hot," he commented.

Cana smiled. "Promise me one thing?"

"Anything."

"Let's do this every time we date?"

He grinned. "Fucking agree."

* * *

Reviews rock!


End file.
